1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new compounds which can be characterized as reaction products of unsaturated hydrocarbons with P.sub.4 S.sub.10 and PSX.sub.3, wherein X is selected from the group consisting of Cl and Br.
2. The Prior Art
Reactions of ethylene with P.sub.4 S.sub.10 and PCl.sub.3 are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,491. The reactions are conducted in an autoclave at elevated temperature to produce alkyl phosphorus halides.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,368 a process for preparing phenylphosphonothioic dichloride is described. The process consists of reacting benzene with PSCl.sub.3 in the presence of a catalyst. Suitable catalysts include for example P.sub.2 S.sub.5 and PCl.sub.3 or AlCl.sub.3 and P.sub.2 S.sub.5. The reaction scheme is as follows: ##STR1##
The reactions of unsaturated hydrocarbons with P.sub.4 S.sub.10 and PSX.sub.3 as described in the present invention are not disclosed in the prior art.